The present invention relates to an improved can draining implement. The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 207,974 to McConnell discloses a culinary utensil including two pivotably mounted handles with one handle having a cylindrical body in which a plunger mounted on the other handle reciprocates. The patent discloses use of the device as a vegetable and fruit masher and crusher and for use as a strainer and presser for lard. Of course, these purposes are different from the purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 587,197 to Gilroy teaches a lemon juice extractor having a convex surface aligned with a reciprocating concave surface and whereby a piece of lemon is intended to be placed between these structures whereupon two handles are pivoted with respect to one another to cause lemon juice to be extracted from the lemon. The present invention requires a flat can holding plate which interacts with a laterally angled plunger. Such structure is nowhere taught or suggested by Gilroy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,502 to Turner discloses a kitchen appliance having a plunger reciprocable by virtue of movements of a pivotable handle with respect to a stationary base portion. The present invention is different from the teachings of this patent in many respects including the laterally angled nature of the plunger as well as the small, compact nature of the present invention and the further provision of a magnetic holding means embedded within the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,265 to Petronelli discloses a garlic crusher and/or mincer including two pivotably mounted handles in a chamber therebetween into which garlic or the like is placed so that pivoting of the handles toward one another will cause crushing of the garlic. Of course, this is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein a plate is provided for supporting a can and a plunger with a laterally angled surface is engaged with the can lid which has been circumferentially separated from the can body so that liquid within the can may be drained.